What will you do for Love
by bubbles375
Summary: Kagome gets a new job at Tashio Industries not knowing that he new boss is her mate-to-be. But soon after they get together a darker force threatens to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

A pair of dark blue eyes looked up at the tall, intimidating building of Tashio Industries headquarters. The eyes belonged to a gorgeous woman with pale, silky skin and dark, wavy hair. The woman walked into the building with her head held high and her black Marc Jacob heels clicking on the ground.

"Hi I am Kagome Higurashi and I have an interview with Mr. Tashio." said the woman with the blue eyes to the secretary.

Looking in her computer the secretary found the appointment and said "Ah yes, that will be on the 17th floor."

"Thank you." Kagome said with a bright smile. She then picked up her briefcase and walked to the elevator pressing the up button.

Once on the 17th floor Kagome looked around and noticed how magnificent everything looked. All the walls were painted and decorated with one of a kind pieces of art and the secretaries desk was of the most beautiful maple wood. She walked up to this secretary to again tell her what she was there for.

Inuyasha Tashio, president and CEO of Tashio Industiries, was sitting at his grand desk staring at his computer screen when all of a sudden he smelt the most delectable scent.

'_mate'_

"What?" thought Inuyasha. That was the first time in a long time that he had heard his demon side make his feelings known. And now it was towards that wonderful scent of lavender. Whomever that scent belonged too was definitely his future mate he just hoped it belonged to a female that looked as good as she smelt. And oh yeah one who actually used her brain for more than just thinking about the latest fashions. The smell was coming closer and then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" called Inuyasha.

In walked the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was tallish, about 5'9 with legs that went on for miles. Attached to those legs was a body to die for. She was slim without being too skinny or too muscular and had nice breasts. Although they weren't large, they were perfectly shaped and perky too. Her face was what really got him though; she had beautiful dark blue eyes, the color of the midnight sky and full pink lips that were just begging to be kissed. Her nose was dainty and her cheeks were lightly pink. She had long dark, dark hair that waved ever so softly. God this woman was everything he needed and thankfully she was the one with the mouthwatering scent.

"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi. I am here for an interview to become your new vice president." the gorgeous woman said and stuck out her hand.

'_MATE'_ Inuyasha's demon yelled.

Getting up Inuyasha grabbed her hand and shook it coming around his desk. He was still too shocked by how strongly his demon was reacting to this female, this human female. Suddenly grabbed Kagome and brought her flush against his body shoving his nose into the crook of her neck to breathe in her lavender scent.

Kagome was too shocked to do anything but stand there. When she first walked into the office she was struck by how handsome her hopefully boss to be was. He had long silver hair and stunning gold eyes. Judging by the dog ears on the top of his head he was either a demon or half-demon. When he stood up she was excited to find he was taller than herself at approximately 6'4. She was definitely attracted to him already.

'What the heck?' she thought as she felt his nose nuzzle her neck. This was an odd way of greeting even for a demon.

"Um… Mr. Tashio? Can we please start the interview?" Kagome timidly asked.

"Oh sorry yeah." Inuyasha turned and sat back at his desk and pulled out the file he had of Kagome Higurashi.

"Well according to your resume you are very accomplished. I have gone over it many times and contacted all of your references. I think you are definitely qualified for the job so it is yours if you want it." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome was speechless. She couldn't believe that she didn't even have to answer any questions in order to get the job.

"Of course I want the job" said Kagome. "Thanks so much. I promise I will be the best vice president you could have."

"You are welcome Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smile. Inside he was just teeming with joy at the fact that he was the one to bring such excitement to her face. He felt he should be the only one to bring out so much happiness from her, that it was his pleasure to do that for her and no other person especially no other male should make her that excited. His demon was purring, actually purring with contentment that Kagome was happy.

"When do you want me to start?" Kagome asked still smiling

"Tomorrow at eight a.m. There will be a Sango Yu waiting by the Secretaries desk to show you around and help you get started." Replied Inuyasha.

"Alright Thanks again." And with that Kagome turned to leave. But before she could get even close to the door Inuyasha had ran around the table and grabbed her to him again. He wrapped his hand in her silky black hair and dropped his mouth to hers. Kagome gasped in surprise which Inuyasha took complete advantage of, sweeping his tongue in her mouth staking his claim in a completely primal way. He turned his head slightly deepening the kiss making her moan.

Kagome was shocked to say the least but only two seconds into the kiss and she was responding full heartedly. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck pulling herself up against him and close to his body as she could get. Finally getting a grip on herself she pulled away.

They were both breathing deeply with Kagome's cheeks flushed deep red and Inuyasha's eyes tinged pink. His demon side was begging him to take her knowing she would be completely willing but Inuyasha's human side knew that would be wrong and it would only be her body responding not the rest of her and that was what he wanted, her soul, body, and heart all for his own. Who cares that he only knew her for barely an hour. Demons knew who they were supposed to be with and she was definitely his mate.

All of a sudden Kagome's eyes turned furious. She was absolutely livid at what just happened. Sure she enjoyed it but she barely knew the guy this was beyond inappropriate.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded. "You cannot just go around kissing women thinking it is totally okay!"

"I am your mate that's who I am! And I don't go around kissing women, only you because you are mine to kiss." Inuyasha replied calmly.

"Your mate? No I am not. I barely know you." Now Kagome was a little nervous. She knew enough about demons to know that they knew upon first glance who their mates were and that they mated for life.

"Of course you are. But I will give you time to get used to it, to me." Said Inuyasha, trying to placate her. "Remember to be here at eight in the morning tomorrow."

"First no I am not and second I will be and hopefully by then you will learn to control yourself." Kagome said angrily. She turned and left the room in a flurry of feminine self righteousness.

Inuyasha stared at her walking down the hall with a smirk on his face. He loved that his woman had spunk. She was definitely something and he couldn't wait to start a life with her. But he could tell the process of getting to that was going to be a long and difficult one.

When Kagome got home that evening she was still fuming. 'How could he think that he could just grab me and kiss me? That was not how you treated a woman.' She furiously thought. But at the same time she thought of how turned on she was by that kiss. She had never felt that way from any other kiss she had received. Tomorrow was definitely going to be an interesting day and she was definitely excited at the prospect that another such kiss would happen. Not that she would admit that to anyone but herself.

Crawling into bed she turned off the light and slipped into a sleep filled with dreams of a certain silver-haired half-demon unaware that on the other side of town in a grand bed said half-demon was also dreaming of a certain blue-eyed woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke the next morning feeling a lot more relaxed and re-excited for her first day as vice president of Tashio Industries. She crawled out of bed and hopped in to the shower letting the hot water sooth her muscles. After her shower she went to her closet to pick out what she would wear on her first day of work. She finally decided on a black power suit that consisted of a black pencil skirt that went a little above her knees and a black fitted jacket. Underneath the jacket was a dark, blood red blouse that brought out the blue in her eyes. To finish of the look she slipped on her red pumps for the extra confidence boost.

As Kagome walked up to the front door of her new place of employment a young man with brown hair and dressed in an expensive looking suit, opened the door for her with a wide shining smile.

"Thank you." Kagome said with a smile.

"You are welcome pretty lady. May I ask you your name I haven't seen you here before." said the young man with bright blue eyes.

"Oh sure, I am Kagome Higurashi, the new vice president here. And who are you?" she asked.

"I am Kouga Ookami, one of the business execs here. It is nice to meet such a beautiful woman such as yourself." Kouga said flirtatiously.

They both got into the elevator with Kagome pressing the button for floor seventeen and Kouga pressing the button for floor fifteen.

"Oh um thanks. I better get going though. Today is my first day and I have a lot to start figuring out if I am going to do a good job around here. It was nice meeting you." and with that Kagome walked out of the opened steel doors.

Kagome walked down the short hallway from the elevators to the first secretaries desk and saw who she assumed was Sango Yu, a pretty woman with long brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a femininely tailored gray pant suit with a bright yellow blouse underneath.

"Hi I am Kagome Higurashi and I am hoping you are Sango Yu." said Kagome sticking her hand out with a bright, friendly smile on her face.

"That would be me alright. Inuyasha said I was supposed to be showing you around today and get you familiar with how things work around here." responded Sango, who also had a bright welcoming smile on her face.

"Yes thank you so much. I really want to do a good job here. Ah where is Inuyasha by chance?" Kagome asked hesitantly

Sango thinking that Kagome's hesitancy was just because she was nervous with a new boss thought nothing of the question and responded with "He is out of the office going to meetings at other businesses."

"Okay that's good to know." said Kagome relieved that she didn't have to deal with Inuyasha's weird behavior two days in a row. Although she did want to know what had made him act like that, well she knew what he thought but she was still skeptical about her being his mate.

"Well shall we start the tour then?" asked Sango

"Yes lets." responded Kagome. And off they went.

Sango showed Kagome to her new office first. As soon as they entered the large office Kagome was enthralled. The whole back wall was made of glass and overlooked the bustling city that was Tokyo. The other walls were all painted a soft, calming lavender and had been decorated with beautiful black and white photos of different flowers. All the wood furniture such as the desk, chairs, and table were a magnificent dark maple. Kagome was gaping at all the luxurious things. Her electronics were top of the line and spectacular.

Sango was chuckling lightly at Kagome's expression resting on her face. "So I take it you like it?" she asked.

"Like it, I love it. The whole room is amazing!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Yeah it is. Well for a quick explanation this is your office and all its amazing stuff. Through the door to your left is the door to your own personal bathroom and through the door on your left is Inuyasha's office. He wanted access to you no matter what so your office was put connected to his. Well are you ready for the rest of your tour?" finished Sango.

"Oh sure yeah." responded Kagome. She was slightly worried about how Sango said Inuyasha wanted access to her no matter what. Did that mean just work wise or physically too? Well she will have to find out next time Inuyasha was in the office.

Sango took her on the rest of the tour showing her the rest of the floor where Sango's own office was and one of the other important executives were, Miroku Houshi. That was an interesting meeting. Kagome and Sango had just finished passing his office when all of a sudden both of them felt a hand on their butts and they both turned around and slapped him across the face. But other than his pervertness he seemed like a very friendly man. At the end of the tour Kagome and Sango had pretty much shared their whole life experiences and were already well on their way to being great friends.

"Hey Sango I was thinking of going out tonight to celebrate my first day on the job with one of my best friends Rin and I was wondering if you wanted to go too. We are planning on going to club Shikon and just letting loose." Asked Kagome.

"Oh I would love to go. That would be so much fun. What time?"

"Meet right outside at like nine. I know one of the bouncers on duty tonight so we can get in free." said Kagome.

"Sounds good I cannot wait."

By this time the end of the day had come and Sango and Kagome were walking out of the building together. They made it to their cars and said their goodbyes.

Back at Kagome's apartment Kagome was getting ready for her super fun night. She had just taken a shower and was now looking for clothes in her closet. Finally she pulled out a black mini skirt and a black lace tank-top with a red bra on underneath. She picked out her red stilettos to finish off the outfit. For her hair she curled the ends and gave it a little more volume than normal. Her makeup consisted of a light dose of black eyeliner and mascara with shiny pink lip gloss. Even though it was for clubbing she still wanted to keep the makeup simple. By the time she had gotten dressed and put her makeup on it was 8:30 and time for her to leave. She slipped on her heels and grabbed her black clutch and walked out the door turning to lock it last minute.

When she got to the club Sango and Rin were already there waiting for her to arrive. Sango was dressed in black leather pants with a magenta halter top on and black stiletto boots while Rin was dressed in a jean mini skirt with a bright orange and gold tank-top and gold gladiator sandals.

"Hey guys how is it going?" Kagome asked as she walked up to the girls. "Are you guys ready to go party it up?"

"Definitely you look great by the way." said Sango.

"Thank you. You both do too. Well come with me." Responded Kagome.

Kagome led Sango and Rin up to the bouncers. "Bankotsu! How are you doing?" exclaimed Kagome to the tall, black-haired bouncer.

"Hey Kags. I am doing mighty fine now that I have seen your lovely face. What can I do for you tonight?" he asked

"Well I was wondering if you could be so great as to let me and my two friends in?" asked Kagome with a little puppy dog pout on her lips.

"Awe Kagome you know I can never say no to you no matter how much I try. So sure go right ahead. And behave yourself tonight missy. No starting any fights." Bankotsu said with a laugh and let the girls through.

"Wow Kagome that was awesome." Said Rin. "What did he mean by don't start any fights. You are like the most peaceful person I know."

"Oh hehe. Well there was just this one time when I came here on a date with this guy and while he went to get us some drinks another guy came and was dancing all up on me. Needless to say the guy I came with was very unhappy about it and punched the other dude. So then a fight broke out and Bank came and broke it up. Ever since he just likes to joke around with me." finished Kagome after telling her story.

"Oh wow. What an experience." laughed Sango.

"Yup, now let us go have some fun!" and with that Kagome took off straight for the dance floor unaware that a pair of golden eyes watched every move she made.

Inuyasha had decided to go to the Shikon club after having a stressful day of meetings with people he found to be quite tiring. He had already been in the club for about a half hour when he saw Kagome walk in with her friends. He knew she wouldn't notice him because he was on the second floor in the VIP section. When he saw her, his jaw dropped, she looked absolutely ravishing. Her outfit of choice showed so much skin he just wanted to touch it and see if it was as soft as it looked. When he was finally able to snap out his enthrallment, he noticed that there were many men who were also looking and watching her move. Inuyasha felt jealousy rise up and choke him. No one was allowed to look at Kagome like that except for him. Unable to control his demon he let out a low growl that warned at least every demon in the near area that she was his so they better back off.

When he looked back he noticed Kagome was already on the dance floor having a good time and that she had already acquired two male dance partners. Inuyasha's beautiful golden eyes started to turn a light shade of pink.

'_Mine.'_ His demon growled. Inuyasha agreed with his demon full heartedly.

When he saw the two men who were dancing with Kagome start to put their hands on her body he stormed out of the room and down to the dance floor. Everyone in his way automatically moved because they knew better than to get in the way of an obviously furious demon, especially one fueled by jealousy for their mate.

Kagome was having a great time dancing and the two guys that had come joined her were definitely good dancers and very good looking. One was a wolf demon and the other human but damn they were fine. All of a sudden Kagome found both of her dance partners were missing. She looked around only to find that both of them were sitting against a wall where right above them was a couple of star-shaped cracks where their bodies had hit before they slid to the ground. In the time it took Kagome to blink Inuyasha had taken hold of her arm and started dragging her out of the club.

"Hey what do you think you are doing?" yelled Kagome.

"Don't talk right now." growled Inuyasha. He was trying to get a reign on his anger and just hearing her talk knowing she was going to put up a fight was just making him angrier.

"Let me go. You cannot just take me out of here without my permission! It is rude and frankly this macho thing you have going is just plain annoying." said Kagome furiously.

Inuyasha turned on her and yanked her up against him and slammed his lips down on hers. His kiss was full of anger and domination. Thrusting his tongue in her mouth ravishing all the nooks and crannies showing her that he was the dominant one and she had to submit to him. Kagome was shocked by the show of dominance even though she knew she shouldn't be. The kiss caused her to be speechless yet she still responded with every womanly feeling she possessed. Inuyasha managed to rip his mouth off of hers succeeding in quieting her, he continued pulling her along and out of the club ignoring all the looks that were thrown their way and shoved her in the passenger side of his Lamborghini. After buckling her in, he came around the other side and got in speeding off.

"What were you thinking dancing with other males?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well obviously I was just looking for a good time." Kagome responded not knowing that her response would only make Inuyasha more livid.

"A good time?" growled Inuyasha. "A good time? So what you were going to sleep with them too? Is that what also goes with your good time? You are mine you got that? Mine!"

Kagome was furious. "I cannot believe you think that of me. I would never just sleep with someone I don't know. And I am not yours. Do you see your name on my body? No you egotistical jerk!"

Inuyasha just let out an enraged roar. They had finally pulled up to Inuyasha's mansion and he had pulled her out of the car caging her against it. He put his hands in her hair and pulled her mouth up against his in another dominating kiss. Once he had thoroughly overwhelmed her senses he started trailing his mouth down her jaw to the junction of her neck kissing, licking and nuzzling it. Suddenly Kagome felt a sharp, quick pain and then a flaming pleasure. He had sunk his teeth into her neck and placed his courting mark upon her.

Lifting his mouth he placed a quick hard kiss on her lips and smirked.

"Now try telling me you are not mine." Inuyasha said cockily.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome put her hand against her neck feeling the mark that Inuyasha had placed upon her skin. To say Kagome was livid was to say the least. She knew, having grown up in a world full of demons and half demons, that what he had placed upon her neck was basically his name. Kagome just stared at him. "What the hell do you think you just did!" Kagome yelled. "You cannot just go around marking girls!"

"I don't just go around marking girls, only you. You are my mate and I have a right to put my mark on you so other males will know you are mine and to not touch you." Responded Inuyasha irritatingly calmly.

"Not without my consent you don't! I don't want to be mated I am too young for this and I haven't even been able to experience life! I don't even really know you. You are not even my type. You are too controlling and demanding; I want a nice sweet guy who won't tell me what to do every second of my life." said Kagome

With Kagome's response Inuyasha grew steadily angrier. Just the thought of Kagome with another male sent his blood raging. She was his and his alone. At that thought his demon growled in agreement.

"You are mine Kagome and I do not share. If you even think about being with another male you will be the cause of a death for I will not let another male touch you. You do not want that to happen so don't give me any reason to kill. Don't doubt that I won't." Inuyasha finished with Kagome in his arms and slamming his mouth down on hers making sure she had no doubts about who was in control in the relationship.

Kagome fought back trying to resist him but in the end it was for naught. She succumbed to his unrelenting mouth in a matter of seconds unable to resist the pleasure his mouth was bestowing upon her. When Inuyasha finally lifted his mouth both he and Kagome were panting. Kagome finally caught her breath and looked up only to find Inuyasha as breathless as she.

"Just because this mark is on my neck does not mean I belong to you Inuyasha. I am not a possession to be owned. I am my own person and a human being therefore it is against the law to own me." Kagome said heatedly.

"That is the human law. There is a whole different set of laws for demons and demon mates; even if the mate is a human. So you can just go the hell ahead and forget about not belonging to me. According to the laws you now will abide by you are mine and will do as I say." Responded Inuyasha just as heatedly.

In response to that Kagome just let out an almost perfect imitation to one of Inuyasha's growls. "You are just so damn frustrating! Just leave! I cannot deal with you right now."

"I will not leave you alone. This neighborhood is dangerous and your apartment does not have good security. You will pack a bag and come home with me." Said Inuyasha.

"No I will not go home with you. I have a home. This is my home and it is just fine. No one breaks in and I have yet to be hurt while living here so back off."

Inuyasha let out a low growl. "You will pack a fucking bag or I will pack it for you. And I don't care if you come willingly or not you will come. Whether it be by doing as your told or me picking you little ass up and carrying you over my shoulder you will be coming with me." Inuyasha was becoming more and more angry with Kagome refusing him and if she denied him one more time he was going to snap.

"No. I am not coming with you and that is final."

That was it. Inuyasha had enough of her denying him and his claim. His demon was thrashing against the chains of control Inuyasha had. But soon he would no longer be able to control his darker side; the side demanding he drag Kagome under him and make her his time and time again, until she no longer denied him or his claim to her. He wanted to rip Kagome's little skirt of her hips along with her tiny black tank top that did absolutely nothing to hide her perfect body. Inuyasha wanted to thrust himself so deep inside of her that he would forever be imbedded into her skin as she was in his. Just thinking of what he wanted and was going to do to Kagome was driving him insane with lust. He was so hard that he was sure he was going to bust his jeans. Inuyasha's demon was getting close to the surface and his eyes were tinting pink.

'_Mate'_

'_Mine. Claim. Mark'_

"Go and pack a fucking bag. If you are not out here in ten minutes I am walking in there and carrying you back out whether you are ready or not." Inuyasha growled. He needed Kagome to leave the room so he could get his demon under control before he did something he would regret. As much as he wanted to claim Kagome right this second he knew that if he did Kagome would hate him forever and that would just not do.

Kagome, sensing the inner turmoil Inuyasha was having, ran into her bedroom to throw an overnight bag together. She wasn't giving into Inuyasha but she knew that arguing anymore right now would be pointless.

Once Inuyasha had his control back he stalked into Kagome's bedroom to see her just zipping up her bag. "Good you are ready." And with that they walked out of Kagome's room and out of her apartment. They hopped into Inuyasha's car and sped off to his mansion.

They soon arrived at Inuyasha's mansion after a quiet ride. Kagome stepped out of the car with a wide-eyed look of awe. His mansion is huge. Everything about it was big: the yard, the door the dogs that were now running towards them. As soon as that thought went through Kagome's head she did a double take only to be tackled by the two German Shepards.

"Duke, Rebel off!" Inuyasha commanded.

Both dogs looked up at him with sad eyes but did what they were told after one last lick to Kagome's face. Inuyasha helped Kagome off the ground and picked up her bag.

"Sorry about that. They are not usually that friendly." Inuyasha looked at her with a smirk "Even they must know that you are my mate and they accept you as the alpha female."

With that said Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her into the house. "You may have a tour tomorrow after work when you come home. But for tonight you will sleep. It is getting late."

Inuyasha brought Kagome to his bedroom because there was no way his mate was going to be sleeping in a different room let alone a different bed than him. His bedroom was decorated with blacks, reds and silvers. The one wall was painted a dark red and the rest silver. The red wall had a black four poster bed against it with a red and black coverlet covering the large mattress. The bed was awash in fluffy pillows just waiting for a head to sleep upon it. There was a door to a large bathroom and one to a large walk in closet next to it. Everything was very expensive looking and knowing Inuyasha it wasn't just expensive looking it really was expensive thought Kagome.

"Wow." Awed Kagome. "This is where I will be sleeping?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a look of heat in his eyes. "This is where _we_ will be sleeping." Said Inuyasha emphasizing the 'we'.

"Oh No no. there is no way I will be sleeping in the same bed as you. That is just not happening." Kagome said while backing away.

Inuyasha shut the door to the bedroom and turned the lock. "We are sleeping together and that is final."

Inuyasha watched Kagome growl at him as she walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Although he usually slept in the nude, he figured for tonight he should probably at least throw on a pair of boxers for Kagome's comfort. Inuyasha had just climbed into bed and under the covers when the door to the bathroom opened a crack then a little more. Out stepped Kagome in a tiny pair of red panties and a little black tank top. Inuyasha groaned at how delectable Kagome looked. It seemed that he was going to have permanent hard-on in Kagome's presence until she allowed him to change that.

Kagome strolled out of the bathroom and quickly ran to the side of the bed climbing in. Like Inuyasha she wasn't one to sleep in many clothes but figured she had to wear some this time. As soon as she climbed into the bed Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and tugged her against him. He cuddled Kagome close to his chest. Kagome, being really tired from the eventful night, didn't put up much of a fight. Inuyasha tilted Kaogme's head up and placed a quick, thorough kiss upon her lips then tucked head under his chin.

"Good night Kagome. Sweet dreams." Inuyasha said.

"Hmm… Good night Inuyasha." Murmured a sleepy Kagome.

Kagome was soon asleep and Inuyasha followed right after her into a dreamless sleep.

When morning rolled around Kagome and Iunuyasha were a mess of tangled limbs. Their legs were intertwined and Inuyasha had one hand wrapped around Kagome's waist and the other resting on her breast. Kagome's hands were resting on Inuyasha's muscular chest when she awoke to a pleasurable feeling. The hand resting on her breast had started a steady massage that was quickly sending flashes of heat down to the spot between her thighs. Kagome let out a small moan of pleasure.

Inuyasha was having a wonderful dream where Kagome was finally letting him have his way with her when a very real sounding moan brought him to his senses. He opened his eyes to see a heavy lidded, flushed Kagome. He then caught the sweet scent of her arousal and looked down to see he was very much acting out his dream. His right hand was massaging her breast and he was steadily rocking his aching shaft against her heated mound. Inuyasha rolled over on top of Kagome and kissed her hard. He thrust his tongue into her mouth the way he wanted to thrust the hard length of his into her warm welcoming womanhood.

He let his left hand trail down her body to the sweet, damp spot between her petal smooth thighs. He started to slide his fingers down her slit through her panties getting her even wetter. Quickly he ripped her panties off and thrust a finger inside of her. At the intrusion Kagome cried out. Inuyasha covered her mouth again with his in a fiery kiss. He thrust another finger in with the first and started to circle her clit with his thumb.

Kagome didn't know what to think. She had never felt such pleasure as Inuyasha was giving her right at that moment. All rational thought had flown out the window when Inuyasha had thrust that first finger inside of her. Now his thumb was speeding up in its circular motion and taking her higher. She was wound so tight she was ready to explode. With one last thrust of his fingers and a little extra pressure from his thumb, she came with a scream. Panting a little she realized what had just happened and pushed Inuyasha off of her.

"Get off! Don't touch me!" yelled Kagome.

Shocked Inuyasha quickly rolled off her and let her go. He didn't understand why she freaked out when just seconds ago she was coming apart in his arms as he brought her such intense pleasure. She had been so hot and willing that his cock was still hard and leaking ready for anything. But she definitely didn't seem ready to finish what they started.

"Kagome what we did was wonderful and supposed to happen. You are my mate and all I want to do is give you pleasure." Inuayasha said calmly trying to get Kagome to relax.

"No. I am not your mate I don't do that with random guys. We just met this cannot be happening." Said a frantic Kagome.

Inuyasha growled. She did not just deny him again after he had just given her so much pleasure. "You are mine and the sooner you realize it the better. Get dressed and meet me downstairs. It is time you knew the rules of being a demon's mate." And with that Inuyasha stormed out of the room.

Once Inuyasha had left Kagome calmed down and figured she had overreacted just a bit. She knew she wasn't going to give into Inuyasha quite yet but it was time that she learned the rules of being a mate to a demon. Especially a dog demon which she knew were to be among the most possessive and protective. Kagome showered and remembered with pleasure all the wonderment Inuyasha had given her and started to become aroused again. When she realized that she quickly finished her shower and got ready. Mentally preparing herself for the talk that was to happen as soon as she got down those stairs. Kagome took a deep breath and walked out the bedroom door almost ready to be told the rules of a life she had yet to accept.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha decided it he would make Kagome breakfast so her mouth would be full while he was telling her all the rules. He figured that with her mouth full it would be harder for her to protest everything he will be telling her. Pulling out the eggs and bacon from the fridge, he starts that going while mixing the pancake batter. By the time Kagome got down stairs breakfast wall all done and laid out on the table. Inuyasha looked up and was once again stunned by how beautiful Kagome looked. "Good morning mate." Greeted Inuyasha.

"Good morning and I am not your mate." responded Kagome.

"Yes you are but we are not going to argue about this right this instant. Instead, you are going to eat breakfast while I tell you the rules on being a demon's mate." Growled Inuyasha.

Kagome looked down at the table and saw all the delicious food ranging from eggs and bacon to fresh fruit and pancakes. There was coffee, orange juice, and milk also ready for her to drink. She had to admit this was a pretty damn good breakfast. "Okay I will learn your rules but not because I am excepting this whole mate thing." said Kagome around a bite of food.

Inuyasha let out a growl too low for Kagome to hear and prayed for patience. "Okay rule one, even though you don't believe you are my mate you are which means I will not tolerate you being around any other male unless I am there. Even then you cannot touch them."

"That seems a little extreme. I have a ton of male friends and I will still see them. You cannot dictate my life."

Hearing her say that she had a ton of male friends sent a roaring rush of blood through Inuyasha's head. His eyes started to tint pink and he growled. "You are mine!"

Seeing how Inuyasha responded to her reference of other males made Kagome realize it was probably best for her not to mention them around Inuyasha. But this whole jealous, dominating thing was kind of hot. Kagome felt a rush of desire swim through her and land in her core with a rush of heat. "Okay Yash I am yours just calm down." said Kagome trying to pacify him.

Instead because of his heightened sense of smell Inuyasha smelt Kagome's arousal and his anger quickly turned to lust. Reaching across the table, he pulled her into a hard fiery kiss making Kagome moan with approval. After asserting his dominance, Inuyasha's head cleared and he was able to make a conscious thought again.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome with so much heat in his eyes she could feel the burn. "If you don't want me to throw you down on this table and take you like an animal, don't provoke me. Until I have claimed and marked you I will have very little control on my demon."

"Well you better work on that control because you are not going to claim me." responded Kagome.

Inuyasha just growled in response. "Okay moving on to rule two because of my possessiveness you will need to tell me where you are going at all time. In fact it would probably be best if you just moved in."

To that Kagome just about spit out her coffee. "I cannot just move in here. I just got my apartment and I just met you. Not only that but you are my boss. It is not appropriate for me to be living with the boss."

Inuyasha thought about it and decided that he could lose this battle because in the end he would win the war. And letting Kagome believe that she had some control would probably work out for the better. Especially because she was turning out to be a very independent woman.

"Okay I will allow you to stay in your own apartment for the time being but only because my mark is still on you so all demon males will know that you are taken." replied Inuyasha.

"What do you mean you will allow me to live in my own apartment. It was never up to you." Kagome said angrily.

"I mean exactly what I said. If I really thought it was best that you were staying here with me then you would be. Nothing can stop me from protecting my mate."

Listening to Inuyasha assert his dominance once again led to Kagome getting all hot and bothered. 'I am going to have to watch out with getting excited around him; especially with his sense of smell.' thought Kagome.

Inuyasha scented Kagome's arousal and took in a deep breath feeling his arousal burn in response. He couldn't wait to finally get Kagome in his bed. Once she was there, there was no way that she was going to leave for days. God he could just imagine spreading her out on his bed with her wearing absolutely nothing except that heated, lustful look. She would be so responsive and with her fiery nature, she would return every bit of pleasure that he gave her.

Kagome was watching the emotions flit across Inuyasha's face until it finally settled on desire. Even though Kagome didn't have a heightened senses, she could definitely feel his arousal as it seemed to be caressing her body and pulling her in. Without even being aware of what she was doing, Kagome was across the table and in Inuyasha's lap, unable to resist. She captured his mouth with hers and lost herself in the kiss.

At first Inuyasha just thought that his imagination was getting a little more realistic but he soon realized that he couldn't imagine something as pleasurable as what he was feeling. Inuyasha quickly took control of the kiss threading a hand through Kagome's hair to pull her closer. With his other hand he felt his way up her shirt until he found her pert breast with its taught rosy pink peak. Kagome automatically reacted to the hand caressing her breast with a low moan.

Too soon for Inuyasha's state of being, Kagome pulled back with a ragged breath. She looked at Inuyasha with eyes that just begged for a release that only he could give her. "We can't do that again." Kagome said roughly.

"I disagree." responded Inuyasha "I believe we need to do that a lot more often. Just imagine what it will be like between us."

"No you are my boss and I just met you and I don't know what came over me. No more I have to leave now and and just go." Kagome said

Kagome got up quickly and started backing away. Inuyasha looked at her and her bewildered expression and decided it would probably be best to give Kagome just a little space for the day. "Come on. I will take you home." said Inuyasha holding out his hand for her.

Kagome grabbed it and said "Thank you."

The drive back to Kagome's place was quiet and uneventful. It allowed them both to think about everything that had happened in the past few days. When they arrived at Kagome's apartment, she turned to Inuyasha and said "Thank you for breakfast and I will see you in the morning at work."

Before she could get turn to get out of the car Inuyasha grabbed her and gave her a hard, heated kiss. "Good bye Kagome. I will be here at 7:30 to pick you up for work."

Deciding it would probably be best if she didn't argue this time she just said thanks, left the car and walked into her building. Inuyasha stared after her already thinking how he couldn't wait for tomorrow. With Kagome now in his life, he doubted there would ever be a boring second. With that last thought he drove off looking forward to tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

When morning came around, Kagome rolled out of bed and headed for the shower to get ready for work. After her shower, Kagome headed to her closet to pick out what she was going to wear for the day. She decided on her favorite power outfit. The outfit, consisting of a black pencil skirt and an almost see-through white blouse, made her feel extremely sexy. Looking at the clock she noticed it was ten minutes to 7:30 and that Inuyasha would be at her home soon to pick her up for work. Kagome quickly through on her black pumps and grabbed her bag and a banana and went downstairs to wait for him. She didn't want Inuyasha to have any excuse to come up to her place. Right as she walked out the front door Inuyasha pulled up. She watched him open his door and get out waiting for him to say some sort of comment that would most likely make her mad. Instead, as soon as he saw her he froze and his eyes started what seemed to be an all too common happening of turning red.

"What the hell are you wearing?" growled Inuyasha.

Already annoyed with wear the conversation or scolding was going to be heading, Kagome just started to walk to the passenger side of the car. "Hey! I asked you a question." Inuyasha said getting more and more angry and aroused by the second.

"I am wearing clothes Inuyasha." responded Kagome. "I figured you would know what those were since you wear them too."

"Those are not just clothes Kagome. Those are tools to make males lust and drool for you. That is not something that my mate will be wearing!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well I am not sure what your mate is wearing but if you are referring to me then yes this is what I am wearing. Unless you want me to go to work naked. Of course then all the men's eyes will surely be following me. But that might make it difficult for me to work seeing as they will most likely be annoying me and getting in my way."

Inuyasha growled lowly. "Yes you are my mate and you will not be showing your body off to anyone other than me. It is mine and mine alone!"

"I will be showing my body off to anyone I want. It is not your body so you do not get to make the rules on who sees it and what happens to it. Now let's go to work. I am sure you have a large workload for me today and I would like to get started on it." with that Kagome climbed into the car, shut her door and put her seat belt on waiting ever so patiently for Inuyasha to follow suit.

Inuyasha stood outside the car counting to ten. Kagome was able to fuel his lust, anger, and jealousy all in one breath. He could just imagine the men at the office staring at his yes his Kagome. Especially Kouga who felt that every woman he saw wanted in his bed. Taking one last cleansing breath to try and settle his racing blood, Inuyasha then got into his car too. Before he thought better of it he turned and grabbed Kagome's chin and slanted his lips on hers. His kiss was domineering and powerful. Leading no room for Kagome to doubt who she belongs too. Inuyasha pulled back only when the need for air was more important than staking his claim.

"I swear Inuyasha if you do that one more time I am going to get a restraining order or quit or something!" Kagome yelled frazzled. Any more of that kissing and she just wouldn't be able to say no to him any longer. Her blood was racing and she was so aroused that all he had to do was touch her one more time and there would be no turning back. She would lead him back upstairs to her loft and make him prove his dominance.

"No you are not. And besides it wouldn't work. You are my mate you can't get a restraining order against a mate. You need me to survive now." responded Inuyasha. And with that Inuyasha pulled away from the curb and headed to work. Once they arrived they took the elevator to the correct floor and were about to go their separate ways when they ran into Kouga.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you on this glorious day?" Kouga asked taking her hand in his to bestow a kiss all the while Inuyasha was standing off to the side growling.

Blushing Kagome replied "I am wonderful and how are you today Kouga?"

"Much better now that I have seen your smiling face. And wow might I say you look particularly edible today." responded Kouga with a leering smile on his face.

Inuyasha's growl finally escalated to him vocalizing his anger. "Do. Not. Touch. Her." said Inuyasha through clenched teeth. "She is mine and not open for ogling."

"I am not yours Inuyasha. How many times do we have to go through this." Kagome said exasperated.

"You heard the woman. She is not yours which means that she is open for ogling." Smirked Kouga.

"No I am not open for ogling thank you very much."

"She is mine! Just look at her mark." growled Inuyasha. Finally getting fed up he pulled aside Kagome's collar and showed Kouga the mark.

Kouga let out a small gasp. "You can't mark her! I was going to claim her as mine!"

Inuyasha's eyes started turning red. "She is mine! No one else's!" he roared.

Kagome let out a small growl of her own. Pulling away from Inuyasha she said "That is enough! I am going to work and you both are going to leave me alone!" With that final comment Kagome turned and marched into her office slamming the door behind her. Inuyasha was the first to come out of his enthrallment of watching Kagome's ass as it did it's sassy sway into her office. When he looked to his side he saw Kouga was still in his absorption of her ass. Letting out a sigh he just punched Kouga in the face watching him fall and then walking away figuring it was a good idea if he got some work done too. Hopefully it would keep his mind off of Kagome for a little bit.

Back in her office Kagome was on the phone with Sango venting to her about Inuyasha's treatment. "He just acts like my body is a possession! I don't know what to do anymore. I mean if he kisses me one last time I don't think I will be able to say no again. He is just so sexy and infuriating. Those too traits are just not a good mix!" yelled Kagome.

On the other line Sango was trying to hold in her laughter. "Well at least you know your life will never get boring since one moment he will be making you mad and the next you will be flat on your back begging for more."

Kagome let out a small scream. "This is not a funny matter! What am I supposed to do? I can't just give in. That just isn't how I work. You know what?"

"What? You are going to go find him now just so you can get started on your fun sexilicious life?" asked Sango laughing.

"No! I want another girls night. I need to let loose and forget about Inuyasha. Maybe if I find someone else to cool this fire I will be able to stay away from him." said Kaogme.

"Sounds good to me. You know I am always up for a club night."

"Alright. How about I pick you up at 9 tonight and we will go to club Shikon again?"

"That sounds perfect to me." responded Sango. "I will see you later tonight." And with that they both hung up the phone and got back to work not knowing that Miroku had heard the last of their conversation.

_'This is going to be really bad. I have to tell Inuyasha.' _thought Miroku. Miroku ran to Inuyasha's office and slammed open the door.

"Fuck Miroku. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" said an annoyed Inuasha.

"This is too serious for knocking Yash. Kagome and Sango are going clubbing again tonight! This is not good. Not with how those too look and act when they are having a 'girls night'" Miroku said looking panicked.

Inuyasha growled. "Tonight Kagome is going to have no doubt in her mind on who she belongs too. I am going to teach that girl a lesson she will never forget."

Please Review! They make me happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Looking forward for the night, Kagome got her work done right on time. She left the office at six 'o'clock and took a taxi back to her place. Since she wanted a look that told every guy to "eat your heart out" she figured she needed to start getting ready right away. As soon as Kagome hopped in the shower she did all her grooming and cleaning. After she got out of the shower she went over to her chestnut dresser and drew on her black lace panties. Once the panties were donned, Kagome made her way to her pride and joy in her apartment, her walk in closet, and searched through her closet until she found the perfect dress. It was skintight, strapless, and blood red. The dress ruched all the way to where it ended about 3 inches under her rump. Because of how fitted the dress was, it didn't ride up. It was a dress that one did not wear a bra with and that particular fact made Kagome feel just a little bit naughtier. By the time she finished straightening her hair and donning her makeup, consisting of black mascara and just a hint of liner along with some red lipstick, and putting on her black heels, it was about eight thirty and time to leave to meet Sango at the club. Tonight Kagome had no problem hailing a cab since it was a warm night and there was no need for a jacket. As soon as the cab pulled up to the club, Kagome spotted Sango.

"Hey Sango!" yelled Kagome getting her friends attention.

"Hey Kagome. Wow you look good!" exclaimed Sango.

Doing a little twirl Kagome responded "Don't I know it. And you look fantastic this evening as well." Sango was wearing a pair of skintight black skinny jeans, a deep purple tank top with a sweetheart neckline and some knee high stiletto boots. Her hair was also down and her makeup to a minimum but still emphasizing her beautiful face.

"Thanks!" said Sango.

"Alright let's go in." said Kagome walking towards the front of the line. They said a quick hello to Bankotsu and made a beeline for the bar. They both ordered a shot before they headed to the dance floor to let lose. Neither one of them had any problem finding a plethora of dance partners. Kagome's was a tall good looking dark-haired wolf demon while Sango's was a handsome blonde human. As the two women let all their inhibitions go they had no idea the trouble that was soon to ensue.

Throughout the day Inuyasha had to keep fighting his demon back. Knowing that his woman was going to be out dancing and showing her body off to complete strangers was fraying his nerves and making and extremely jealous demon down right angry. Inuyasha smelt right when Kagome left for the day. Since all he had to do to get ready was change clothes, Inuyasha waited another hour before leaving trying to get some work done which proved to be a futile attempt. Inuyasha finally left at around seven thirty and headed home to spend a little time with his dogs before changing and heading out to meet Miroku to go to the club. At nine Inuyasha drove to Miroku's and picked him up. He pulled up outside Miroku's house and honked his horn yelling out the window "Hurry up Perv!"

As Miroku walked out the front door he responded "Hey I resent that. It is not my fault that women are so alluring."

"No that is not but your touching them is definitely your fault." said Inuyasha back.

"Well let's go and get those girls." said Miroku sliding into the passenger seat. As soon as the door was shut Inuyasha took off, the sound of screeching tires behind him. They parked the car right down the street and walked into the club through the V.I.P. door. As soon as they got up the stairs onto the exclusive floor Inuyasha headed to the ledge overlooking the dance floor in search of his disobedient mate. It wasn't a very hard search. All Inuyasha had to do was find where the throng of men were trying to get to.

Inuyasha was tired of watching other men touch and look at his mate. He made his way down to the dance floor and started dancing with his mate. When he started caressing her, Kagome relaxed into his arms. Inuyasha just couldn't stop himself and kissed the mark on her neck then trailing his lips up to hers to steal a kiss from her.

Out on the dance floor Kagome had circulated through a lot of dance partners. She was just there to have a good time and having a guy fawn all over her made her feel pretty damn powerful. The most recent partner was getting a little bit touchy. His hands had originally just been on her waist but they were slowly making their way down to her hips and thighs only to trail back up her sides and down her arms. He put his hands back on her hips and was moving to the beat with her. Kagome was starting to relax in his arms, letting the music flow through her. Soon his lips were on her neck and trailing their way up till he met her lips. The kiss was electrifying. Kagome had only ever felt that kind of heat when she was kissing Inuyasha. As soon as that thought passed through her mind she pulled back with a gasp and turned her head. Her eyes came into contact with glittering golden eyes that had red slowly seeping into them.

"So you just let any guy kiss you?" asked Inuyasha with a snarl.

Kagome quickly tried pulling away but Inuyasha had a tight grip on her arm. "You know this mark declares you as mine. No one else can touch you!"

"I just wanted to have a good time and let loose. Jease Yash. The way you are acting you would think that I was committing a crime." responded Kagome heatedly.

"That's just it Kagome. As my mate you are. It is not okay for a mate that is claimed, and you are claimed as much as you want to deny it, to go out and allow other males to touch her!" yelled Inuyasha furiously.

"Can we take this off the dance floor and away from the crowd? We are starting to draw an audience." said Kagome and sure enough people were starting to stare.

"Sure we can take this somewhere else. How does my house sound? Good? good." growled Inuyasha.

"No we can't go to your house. We can talk outside then I am going back inside to finish my night." At that statement Inuyasha saw red. All he could imagine was all the males that were touching her and wanted to see her naked. That image then led to another man seeing her naked and caressing Kagome's body and bringing her to the peak of satisfaction which was nobody else's honor but his.

"We will be going to my house and by tomorrow morning there will be no way in hell that anyone will be able to deny that you are mine!" snarled Inuyasha. When he dragged her out of the club they were stopped by Bankotsu.

"Hey Kagome is this guy giving you trouble?" Bankotsu asked worriedly.

At the question Inuyasha turned and growled lowly "She. Is. Mine."

Bankotsu looked from Inuyasha to the mark on Kagome's neck and put his hands up. "Sorry man didn't know she was claimed."

To Kagome he said "Kags you should have known better than to piss off your mate. Especially having a dog demon for a mate."

"He is not my mate!" Kagome yelled and stomped her foot.

Inuyasha let out a roar. "Yes you are fucking mine!" Inuyasha then picked Kagome up and through her into the car. After he buckled her in she thought _'well isn't this déjà vu.' _ They drove to the mansion in silence. When Inuyasha pulled his car around he quickly got out and went around to the other side to pull Kagome out. He drew her into his arms and slammed a fast, fierce kiss on her lips. Inuyasha picked her up and ran into the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it. When he turned around his eyes were burning with lust.

"Strip." he demanded, letting his gaze devour her body.

"I don't think so." said Kagome crossing her arms.

Inuyasha growled "Either you do it yourself or I do it. If I do it you there isn't going to be anything left of that dress."

Weighing her options Kagome decided she like the dress more than her pride. Especially since Inuyasha's look was getting her all hot and bothered.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what Kagome was going to do. He could definitely smell her arousal but with Kagome he always felt like he was grasping at straws. He never knew what to expect from her. He was shocked to see her reach behind her and slowly pull down her zipper. The dress wouldn't fall on its own seeing as her breasts were quite perky.

"Take it off Kagome." Inuyasha demanded again "I want it on the floor in less than 3 seconds."

He started the countdown..."1...2..." before he got too three Kagome reached up and pushed the dress to the floor and stood in front of Inuyasha in only her black lace thong and her stiletto pumps. His mouth suddenly went dry. She was gorgeous. Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck. He had the perfect mate. She wasn't afraid of him and gave as good as she got and she was more beautiful than anything he could have imagined.

Inuyasha shook himself out of his trance. "Your Gorgeous." He breathed. Kagome was greatful for a response. She had started to get nervous when all he was doing was staring.

Blushing she responded with a quiet "thanks."

She recovered from her shyness quickly though. "Now it is your turn to strip Yash." she purred

Inuyasha's gaze turned smoldering. "I don't think so yet Mate. You still have an item of clothing on." He said while eyeing the scrap of lace doing a poor job of covering her sweet womenhood.

Kagome put her hands on her hips and slid the thong down. She stepped out of it and threw it at Inuyasha; it landed right in front of him. His gaze had followed the lace to where it landed at his feet but then it quickly went back to Kagome. God he couldn't wait any longer. He took two powerful strides over too her and drew her into his arms, giving her a kiss so hot and deep that he smelt another wave of lust come from Kagome's center. All the while kissing her he shed his clothing so when he drew back Kagome could get a good look at him.

He was magnificent. Inuyasha had the body of a god. He was all sculpted muscles and planes. As her eyes trailed from his muscular chest to the treasure trail leading to her eyes suddenly grew as big as saucers. His manhood was huge and powerful; all ready to go. Inuyasha saw the look in Kagome's eyes and just smirked. "Don't worry it will fit." he said with a smile in his voice.

Kagome just looked up at him in shock. "Are you sure?"

Inuyasha just captured her mouth with his and pushed her back onto the bed. He started dragging his mouth down to one breast and started sucking on the rosy nipple while one hand was caressing her inner thing reaching up and up until his finger reached her center. When one finger slipped inside Kagome let out a moan. Inuyasha switched breasts and thrust another finger inside her. While his fingers were caressing her insides his thumb was rubbing slow circles over her clit. Kagome's moans were getting a little more intense as the sensations Inuyasha was making her feel got more extreme. She was almost there. Just one more thrust, suck, and rub and she came apart with a scream. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in ecstasy.

Inuyasha pulled his hand away and licked her cream from his fingers. Kagome was panting from the release. Inuyasha smirked and looked down at her. "You don't think we are done do you?" He asked. Inuyasha lined his manhood up with Kagome's center and thrust; breaking her barrier that marked her an innocent. He quieted her cry when he captured her lips in a tender kiss. Silently telling her it would get better. Inuyasha waited on bated breath for Kagome to give him the go ahead. When she started to move her hips Inuyasha knew it was okay to continue.

"Oh God Kags. You're so tight and wet." moaned Inuyasha.

"Yash faster! Harder!" Kagome was panting. Her next climax quickly building up.

Inuyasha could feel her orgasm coming and reached down to fondle her clit. Kagome screamed out her name again. When Inuyasha felt Kagome come apart on him he almost lost it but he knew he had to wait. He was going to claim her this night.

"Fuck Kagome. You feel so good." He ground out. Thrusting into her more powerfully. He was almost there. After two more thrusts Inuyasha bit down on her neck causing Kagome to cum again and therefore causing him to release. After retracting his fangs he let out a quiet groan. "Kagome." was all he said as he shuddered with the final spurts of release. Kagome fell asleep instantly.

As he pulled out of her he vaguely remembered that he didn't use any protection. He had just been so excited and hell bent on claiming his mate. As he rolled over he pulled Kagome into his arms and murmured quietly. "mate." and fell asleep with a smile.

A/N please review. The more I get the more motivated I am to updating quickly!


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome rolled to avoid the light shining through the huge picture window and into a warm, powerful body. She snuggled closer to the comfortably warm body and sighed. Barely two seconds passed before she realized what, or rather whom she had just rolled into. She tried to quickly back away but was only pulled tighter into the body before she could gain any ground.

"Go back to sleep Kagome." rumbled a sleepy voice.

"Inuyasha!" was all that Kagome could say.

"Kagome!" responded Inuyasha.

"What the hell! Let me go!" yelled Kagome.

"Be quiet it is too early for you to be yelling. " said Inuyasha, slowly gaining consciousness.

"What am I doing in your bed?" Kagome asked. As soon as the question left her mouth everything that happened the previous night replayed in her head. When she got to the end of the night she started to blush and as her arousal spread so did her scent.

When Inuyasha smelt her arousal he smirked and rolled her under him. "It would seem that you remember what happened last night and that you were very pleased by the events. Mate." he said and then bent his head to steal a kiss before Kagome could say a snarky response.

At that word Kagome flashbacked to when he bit her neck the night before. She quickly brought her hand up to the place where Inuyasha left his mark and felt it tingle. Kagome looked up to Inuyasha with wide eyes and just stared.

"You marked me." she said stunned.

"Yes I did. You're mine. Of course I was going to mark you the first night we were together." he stated calmly.

Kagome replayed all the events one last time and she realized that they didn't use any protection either. She could be pregnant at that very instant. When her expression slowly turned to horror Inuyasha got worried. Before he could ask what was wrong Kagome pushed him off of her.

"You Bastard!" She yelled. "How could you?"

"You're mine! That's how. I wasn't going to let you go around not fully marked." Inuyasha snarled.

"That's not what I meant. We will get to that part later. You didn't use any protection! I can't believe you would be that careless."

"Oh that." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"What do you mean Oh that?" Kagome asked starting to really panic. What was she going to do if she was pregnant. She wasn't married and she would have to start rethinking everything in her life. This was scary. After all the panic thoughts raced through her head the last thought was,_ 'I hope the baby will have Yasha's ears.'_ That thought just caused a whole other set of panic to roll through Kagome.

"Kagome calm down." The smell of Kagome's panic and fear was causing Inuyasha's demon distress. "If we are already mated so it doesn't matter if you are pregnant. And you will be moving in today so that won't affect anything either. It's not good for the baby to not be around both parents."

"We are not moving in together. And we don't know if there is a baby yet." responded Kagome. She then slid out from underneath Inuyasha and walked to the bathroom only to have to turn around and tell Inuyasha "I am going to take a shower and get dressed. You are going to leave the room and make breakfast. Then we are going to talk about this whole mating thing and how to get it reversed."

When Kagome said get the mating reversed Inuyasha's demon automatically took over. With red eyes and a growl coming out of his throat, Yasha grabbed Kagome and slammed his lips onto hers and kissed her with a possessiveness that could not be denied. "We are not getting the mating reversed; but we will talk about it." and with that Inuyasha left to go prepare breakfast.

Kagome was still reeling from the kiss while going through the motions of getting ready. She was a little fearful of what the conversation was going to entail and more so of the uncertain future that she is now about to face.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Inyasha was angrily preparing breakfast and fuming about how Kagome could even think about leaving him. Didn't she understand how wonderful a mate was? How important they were? How treasured? She would always be taken care of along with any children they will be having. So will the rest of her family. The more he thought about her inability to accept their mating the angrier he got. Realizing that his anger was not going to help anything, he worked on calming down before Kagome made her way downstairs.

After dressing in one of Inuyasha's button up shirts, Kagome made her way slowly down the stairs to meet Inuyasha for the much awaited conversation. Her heart was beating so fast she knew that he could hear it all the way in the kitchen. The sight that greeted her as she entered the room was slightly nerve wracking. Inuyasha was moving tensely around the kitchen with barely restrained anger radiating from him. He was slamming the pots and pans around on the counters and cutting fruit furiously.

"Um... hi?" Kagome said nervously.

Inuyasha just turned and let out a low growl. He was trying to get a reign on his demon before he did something stupid like lay her across the table and fuck her so hard she wouldn't have a breath left in her to protest. Now that that thought crossed his mind he didn't think it was such a bad idea; but looking at the fear in Kagome's eyes he held back. His demon was howling at him to soothe her, comfort her.

"So are we going to discuss all of this?" asked Kagome.

"There is nothing to discuss. You will be packing up your apartment and moving in. You are most likely pregnant with my pup right now. And I will not be having any child of mine brought without me." Inuyasha stated firmly.

"I will not be moving in! And I am not pregnant!" Kagome yelled back. She grabbed a cup of coffee and some bacon before sitting down.

"Yes you are!" he growled back. Inuyasha was pacing the kitchen back and forth trying to keep a leash on his demon. It was getting harder and harder as the discussion, if you could call it that, progressed.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!" yelled Kagome.

"Damnit Kagome. Yes you are!" and with that Inuyasha lunged across the kitchen with red eyes and pulled Kagome in to a fierce, punishing kiss. One that was meant to stare dominance and control. They were both panting when he finally pulled away and his eyes were slowly turning back to amber.

"Um... how about we compromise?" asked Kagome tentatively all the while slowly backing away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. "I will hear you out but I'm not making any promises to follow through with this compromise."

Kagome took a deep steadying breath. "How about I live back at my apartment..."

"No!" Inuyasha interrupted with a snarl.

Kagome glared at him. "How about you let me finish before you argue with me."

Inuyasha just gave her a look but remained silent. Kagome took that as her que to continue. "I will live at my apartment until we know for sure if I am pregnant or not. You can drive me to work every day and drop me off at home in the evening. We can even have dinner together some nights."

"No. How about you live with me because you are mine. My mate. And you should be living with me!" responded Inuyasha.

"Why can't you understand that I am not yours! Just because we had sex once doesn't make it okay for you to rule my life. I am my own person and I rule my life. I don't have to live with you even if I pregnant. I was willing to give you that for the child but that is it." Kagome was starting to grow angrier by the second.

Inuyasha sat down and dropped his head into his hands. He just couldn't figure out why Kagome couldn't see that she was his. She knew about demons and how they claimed their mates. She had to know that there was only one mate for every demon. Why would she want to deprive him of that?

Kagome took another deep breath and said "Well how about we leave that discussion for a second and took about reversing the mating."

That was the last straw. Inuyasha stood up so fast his chair fell slammed backwards and Kagome was in his arms in a matter of seconds. He no longer had any control over his demon.

"You are mine damnit!" He roared. Inuyasha stripped Kagome of her clothes before she could even blink and had his clothes off just as quickly. Inuyasha spread Kagome out on the table and slammed his fingers into her core pleased to already find her dripping wet. Pulling his fingers out he replaced them with his powerful cock. He was a man possessed. Thrusting in and out of Kagome with a wild abandon. His eyes were glowing rubies and he just kept snarling "Mine!"

Kagome didn't even know what hit her. All she knew was that her body's response to Inuyasha was almost more than she could bare. He just had to look at her and she was ready for him. Kagome stared up at Inuyasha's tense face while she knew her expression only conveyed pleasure. Before she could stop herself she let out a low moan; she could feel her climax building and building. Winding tighter and tighter within just waiting to explode.

Inuyasha could feel that Kagome was just about to cum. With his control completely gone he was two thrusts away from cumming. He reached down and rubbed quick circles on Kagome's clit and felt her explode into orgasm.

"Oh Yash!" screamed Kagome.

Inuaysha thrust one last time and bit into the mate mark sending Kagome into another spiraling orgasm. When his and Kagome's shudders stopped he pulled out of Kagome and grabbed a wash cloth to clean Kagome. Quietly so that Kagome barely heard him he stated "You are mine. This mark says you are mine and we are not going to reverse the mating."

Kagome just stared and nodded, almost a little fearfully. "I am still not living here."

"That is fine. For now. As soon as I know that you are pregnant with my pup for sure you will be moving in with me. I won't hear any arguments. If I have to put you over my shoulder and tie you to my bed to keep you here I will." Inuyasha growled. "I will be picking you up every morning and dropping you off every evening. Twice a week you will be staying here with me so you can get used to what it is like to be my mate."

Kagome stared and nodded. She climbed down from the table and grabbed the ripped shirt from the ground, putting what was left of it back on. She left the room and went back upstairs and back to Inuyasha's room. When she arrived she locked the door behind her and slid down the heavy door; tears silently streaming down her face. She knew this was the beginning of the end of her freedom, her life. What was going to happen from here on out? What if she was pregnant? And the way she responded so quickly to Inuyasha, she had absolutely no control over her own body. How could it want him when her head was so unsure.

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk up the stairs. It was a depressing sight. He knew he had been rough on her but he just couldn't help it. To hear that she still wanted to reverse the mating when she was the most important thing in his life, the one thing that mattered. She was the light to his dark. The good to his bad. She brought life into a life that had been so barren until he had gotten that first scent of her. To even think that she didn't want him tore his heart to pieces. It didn't matter that they barely knew each other what mattered was that he needed her. Inuyasha slowly followed Kagome up the steps. He arrived at the door and could smell her tears so fresh on the other side. Scenting those tears caused his chest to constrict. Knowing that he caused them made his stomach drop. He never wanted her so upset that she cried. He could handle her anger but her tears brought him to his knees.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly. "Let me in."

"No." She sniffled back.

"Please Kagome." He pleaded. Silently thanking God when he heard the lock snick. He grabbed the ornate handle and turned it. He opened the door to find Kagome sitting in the middle of his bed with her knees drawn up tight against herself.

"I'm so sorry I lost control. It's just I can't handle you thinking you are not mine." Inuyasha said while pulling Kagome into his lap. "You are the most important thing in my life. Now that I have you I never want to let you go. I'm sorry it has all happened so fast but I couldn't allow you to continue to go on without being marked by me. I don' want to share you or have any other male believe they have a right to you."

"But what about what I want. You didn't even ask if I wanted to be your mate. You just decided for me. Then you try to take over my life. I don't even have control over my own body. All you have to do is look at me and I am ready for you. That is not normal. Even now thinking about being away from you causes my heart to constrict. I can't depend on you like this. It's not okay." Kagome said quietly. "This is why I need to live back at my apartment. I need to make sure I can still function without you near me. This mating thing is already taking over my thoughts and we been mated for barely twelve hours."

"As I said you can stay at your home until we know for sure if you are pregnant. But you better know that you are mine and I will know what you are doing at all times. It is up to me to make sure you are safe and well taken care of. You are now my life and my whole focus is to make you happy. If you get dressed I will drive you home and I will give you the rest of today off. I will be at your place to pick you up in the morning for work." With that Inuyasha left the room.

Kagome looked after him, took a deep breath and put on a different shirt, one that was not ripped, and pulled on some of Inuyasha's sweat pants. Inuyasha was waiting by the door when she went downstairs. The ride home was a silent and tense one. When He pulled in front of her building he grabbed Kagome's chin and pulled her into a deep kiss. One filled with everything that he was feeling at the moment. All the despair of her not accepting him and the happiness that he had finally found his mate. He drew back and let Kagome go, watching her as she entered her building. Inuyasha drove away unaware of Kagome staring through the front door after him. Unsure of everything that had recently transpired.

A/N please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome turned away from the door as soon as she could no longer see Inuyasha's tail lights. She put her hand on her stomach as she walked into her bedroom to put on her own clothes. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top; deciding to clean to try and keep her mind off all that had transpired that morning. By the time she finished scouring her whole apartment it was 7 o' clock. She quickly showered and crawled into bed figuring she would need a good night sleep in order to face Inuyasha in the morning. Closing her eyes she began her dream filled sleep.

The next morning came too fast for Kagome's pleasure. She turned off her alarm that had so rudely pulled her from sleep and walked sleepily to her bathroom for a shower. All the while getting ready, Kagome had butterflies making a home in her stomach. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the day. All her emotions and thoughts were in a jumble. How was she supposed to act like everything was normal around Inuyasha? How was she supposed to work near him and not think of how wonderful and sculpted his body was? Before she knew it, it was 7:30 and Inuyasha was waiting downstairs for her to go to work. Kagome walked down the hall and looked in the mirror by her front door quickly studying her face. She saw a beautifully nervous woman with dark blue eyes who was having a great hair day. With one last smack of her lips after the application of rosy red lipstick she was out the door and on her way down the stairs.

Inuyasha was tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel of his car when he watched Kagome walk out her front door. God she was breathtaking. She had on a black blouse, black skirt so fitted that he knew exactly what kind of underwear she was wearing. To match her red lipstick were killer red pumps. Which got him thinking of what else she was wearing that might match that red lipstick. With that last thought he quickly shifted his pride and joy as not to put a zipper imprint in it.

"Good morning mate." Inuyasha said with a grin as Kagome slid into the car. His eyes went straight to her dynamite legs an remembering there softness. _'God I have to keep it together. This is getting ridiculous' _thought Inuyasha.

Kagome turned and glared at Inuyasha. "Good morning." she replied crisply.

"I missed you last night in my bed mate."

Kagome just looked down her nose at him and as a reply, then turned and looked out the front windshield.

"Don't be like that mate. We have all day together and if you start the silent treatment now what will you do later when I will probably do something to upset your delicate sensibility?" cajoled Inuyasha.

"Stop calling me mate. I have a name so use it." was Kagome's reply.

"But I like mate so much better. It helps remind you that you are mine."

Kagome groaned. "We are not going there. We already have to spend every second of every work day together. Let's not stress me out before the day has even really started."

With a harrumph Inuyasha just settled into his seat and drove the last fifteen minutes to work in silence. Once they pulled into the parking garage and parked in Inuyasha's designated spot, Kagome pretty much flew out the door and was half way to the elevator by the time Inuyasha caught up to her. "Damn it Kagome! Slow the hell down! It is unnecessary to behave like I have cooties. With you now marked as my mate who the hell knows what kind of danger you could be in!" Inuyasha was already annoyed with Kagome and the day had barely begun. This was one woman who would always keep him on edge. God forbid she ever give birth to any girls. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of raising mini Kagome hellions. _'Hmm...I will probably have to invest in a shotgun.' _As soon as that thought went through his head he noticed some of the other male employees that were also arriving to work turning a gaping at Kagome's ass as she sashayed to the elevator. _'Or maybe I should invest in one now.' _Inuyasha let out a low warning growl for any male demon and glared at every human.

"Are you coming Inuyaha or are you just going to frown down here or the rest of the day?" came Kagome's melodious voice from the elevator. He quickly jumped in and pressed the door close button before anyone else could hop in. Inuyasha quickly brought Kagome into his arms, leaned down and claimed her lips in a fiery kiss. Kagome was gasping for air when he pulled away.

"Good morning mate" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome blushed all the while pulling out her day book so she could try and put her head on straight. "Okay Yash. No more touching or kissing her any type of affection starting now. You are my boss and that is inappropriate. People are going to think I got this job for sleeping with you."

"Well you would have. You work pretty hard in bed as well as out of it." was Inuyasha's reply.

Kagome gave him a fierce glare and decided to get to work. The eleveator doors opened and Kagome started relaying what was on the agenda for the day. "First on the list is a conference call to your brother about teaming up for a fundraising ball. Since he is in China right now you guys will have a lot more seats sold to the Chinese bigwigs along with the rest of the world. At about eleven you have a meeting with Naraku Onigumo, owner of Oniguma co. I believe he wants to merge companies but then again with him you can't always be too sure. The rest of your afternoon will be spent meeting with your various advisors about what their plans are for the quarter and how they can improve from last quarter." Once Kagome finished reading of her list she looked up at Inuyasha only to notice how tense he was.

"Um. Yash? What's going on? You look like you want to strangle someone. And just so you know I like my neck it's quite nice. And I like breathing too. You might like it also. so why don't you give taking deep breaths a try?"

Inuyasha didn't hear anything after the name Naraku Onigumo. He didn't want that man in his building, around his company, or anywhere near Kagome. Onigumo was a sleazy bastard with no sense of morals and had quite a few court cases thrown out from workplace harassment to rape along with all types of fraud. Rumor was it, he had blackmail on almost every person in the city. Just the thought of him anywhere near Kagome had Inuyasha seething. Inuyasha came back to the world seeing a hand in his face and hearing "Inuyasha...Yash...come back please." from Kagome.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said ferociously in a growl "I don't want you anywhere near him. It's not safe."

"Um you can't really dictate that. I kind of have to talk to him since he checks in with me and I send him to you. And what's your problem with him anyway?" Kagome asked confused.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with darling." And with that last comment Inuyasha walked into his office with a slam of his door. Two seconds later Kagome's desk phone rang. Kagome leaped over to her desk and scrambled to pick up the phone. "Tashio Industries, Kagome speaking."

"It's me mate. Make sure you are ready for lunch at noon." after that it was a click and Kagome just glared at the phone. _'Is it so hard to just ask?' _thought Kagome with a grumble.

Before Kagome new it 10:45 had rolled around and a male hand was resting on her desk just within her eyesight, a small cough had her looking up. She saw a handsome man with black wavy hair, black eyes that held a dangerous glint. His lips were thin and curved up slightly as his eyes perused Kagome's upper body.

"Hello, I am Naraku Onigumo and I have an appointment with Inuyasha Tashio. But that can certainly wait while we get to know each other." the voice that spoke those words was smooth but had an underlying tone of sleaze.

Kagome put on a tight smile and replied, "Hi my name is Kagome. Let me just buzz Mr. Tashio and let him know you are here." Kagome quickly pressed the intercom button on her phone and waited for Inuyasha to connect.

"Yes my wonderful little mate." came Inuyasha's deep voice over the intercom. When that little sentence was heard by Naraku his head perked just a little. _'Well that is a little tidbit of information that I was unaware of. I could use that in the future if things do not go my way today' _thought Naraku with a deviant little smirk.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha's words and said, "Mr. Tashio, Mr. Onigumo is here for your meeting."

As soon as that sentence had left Kagome's lips the door to Inuyasha's office flew open. Inuyasha's face was a stone mask, impenetrable but still oh so handsome. He walked over and put his hand out to shake Naraku's.

"Hello Naraku. How lovely to see you today." came Inuyasha's sarcastic greeting.

"Hello Inuyasha. I wish I could say the same. But our meeting today was definitely improved by being able to gaze upon the face of your beautiful secretary." replied Naraku. His eyes carefully scanning Inuyasha's face in hopes of a reaction.

Inuyasha's face just held his stoic look. "I would appreciate it if you did not hit on any of my employees. They are here to work. Not to have to deal with strange men accosting them. Come back into my office." Inuyasha turned on his heel not even bothering to look if Naraku followed him or not.

With one last appreciative look at Kagome, Naraku followed Inuyasha into his office.

Naraku shut the door behind him and looked around Inuyasha's spacious office. It was expensively furnished and tastefully decorated.

"Please have a seat Naraku." Inuyasha gestured to a large, plush armchair in front of his mahogany desk.

While taking a seat Naraku commented "Your little secretary is extremely captivating. Is she seeing anyone by chance?"

"She is vice president and she is mine so don't be getting any ideas." came Inuyasha's reply. "Now let us get to the business that brought you here today. I do not want to merge. My company is thriving on its own and has no need to be paired up with another."

"Well you certainly have your decision already made before you could even hear my offer." said Naraku with a glare.

"I know what I need and what I want. A merger is neither."

"I wonder if I could persuade you to my side on this. Your mate is could fulfill quite a lot in my life. My bed being the top choice. Maybe you will reconsider your decision." Naraku watched his threat settle over Inuyasha.

"Don't you even think about threatening me Naraku. You will not be pleased with the results. If you ever even think about touching Kagome I will kill you. She is mine!" growled Inuyasha. "Now please leave. I am sure you know the way out."

Naraku slowly rose from the chair and walked toward the door. "Just keep the merger in mind Inuyasha. And no harm will come to your pretty little mate." as soon as the door shut a huge crash could be heard from the other side.

"What did you do to upset Mr. Tashio?!" asked Kagome fiercly.

"There is no need to be so professional Kagome. I know you are Inuyasha's mate. Maybe you can convince Inuyasha into this merger. It could prove to be rather eventful if he does not." With that last comment Naraku walked down the hallway and entered the elevator.

Kagome quickly rose from her chair and ran to Inuyasha's office. When she opened the door she saw a broken vase at her feet and a very angry demon looking at her. "Inuyasha please calm down. It is time for lunch and you promised me some delicious food."

Inuyasha's eyes slowly started fading to his normal gold color. "Come on Kagome." right before they left for lunch Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a heated kiss and said "You are going to be the death of me woman."


End file.
